Just a Dream
by ShivaSprectrum
Summary: Snow White has a interesting dream that wakes the Wolf senses...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my 1st wolf among us story! I tend to write very explicit material so reader discretion required (NSFW)!

I've enjoyed writing this little one shot very much and maybe will have a few more coming!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Its been six weeks since the "solve" of Crooked Man's case and things are never been shittier. Bigby took a long sip of his bourbon, sat on his chair and lit a huff'n'puff.<p>

This case had taken a big toll on him, it seemed like every thing he had keep buried this past three centuries were all coming to surface... a whiff of Snow's musk caught from his nose made him stiff on his chair. "Fuck sake!" He growled. "How long will this last?" He almost screamed, Snow had been on her fertile cycle for five days now, he barely could stand be near her, her scent was so strong he could feel her moving in her sleep ten stores below.

Not to mention his constant painful erection.

He growled again has another wave of her scent came to him... "Was she having a dream? A fuckin' erotic dream?" He thought has another strong wave was caught by his nose.

"Holy shit... I can smell her arousal ... holy shit..." he gasped his senses went full on. This was the definitive proof she was his mate. No other way he could have sensed her fertile cycle, and it was killing him that he could not be with her the way he wanted.

Bigby softened his grip on the glass has it began to crack 'Shit shit shit..." He whispered has another wave of captivating essence came to him, his erection throbbed in is pants she was close to coming he could feel it.

Was she pleasuring herself or it was just a dream? He thought releasing his thick long shaft from confinement, starting moving his hand up and down, from tip to the brink matching the increasing speed of Snow pleasuring, his senses now full on he could ear her dreamy gasping, hell he could fell her cunt getting tighter, she was close and so was he, he kept pumping and pumping, faster and faster, as her tight cunt finally spasms uncontrollably with an orgasm.

With eyes flashing yellow Bigby grunts, tightening all the muscles around his body he finally releases a massive load.

Relaxing on chair catching his heavy breath he whispers " Maybe... I should... do this more often..."


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White wakes up fighting for her gasp, sweat covering her temples, and dampness between her legs. " What the h..." she whispers catching her breath. She just had the most unbelievable sexy hot dream with no other than other than Sheriff Bigby Wolf! And she came, hard... IN A DREAM!

Seating on the queen bed, all the linen tangled around her legs she looks at the clock on the side table 4:43am. She throws her back to bed again, still catching her breath.

The dream was fading away but still she could remember perfectly the feeling of Bigby thick long cock pounding deeply her while is calloused finger brushed against her clit.

Sighing profoundly she knew sleep was out of the question for today.

6.55am

Calling the lift to go down to his office, Bigby lights a huff'n'puff and takes a long drag. Feeling like crap, was the phrase of the day. He didn't shut an eye at all last night, Snow sweet fragrance kept hovering his mind meanwhile he emptied two bottles of cheap Bourbon. His head was throbbing like a mofo and of course he was out of smokes, again. He cursed looking at the empty package in his hand. And Snow was coming down on this lift, her scent much softer than a few hours ago but nevertheless intoxicating.

*Ding* The lift doors finally open and there she was in her normal office attire, but beautiful has ever. As she notices him a soft pink covers her cheeks. "All that I needed to start the day, just fucking great." Bigby thinks.

"Morning Snow." he says entering the lift.

Giving him a murderous look Snow finally says "You shouldn't smoke in here, Sheriff."

There is tense silence as they look at each other, the only sound is the elevator going down.

Finally Bigby takes another drag from his cigarette, looking at her "Yeah, I shouldn't" the lift doors open revealing an already long line of fables waiting for the Deputy Mayor but Bigby doesn't notice any of them his attention his completely on her and her stubborn look.

"You don't know why I smoke, do you?" Bigby shakes his head "We work together for how many centuries now? Three or four centuries? And you don't know shit about me!" He turns around, throws his half smoked huff'n puff' to the floor and steps on it keeping moving to his office "Have a nice day Miss White."

Snow clenches her teeth and steps out of the lift finally notice how every fable in line was looking at her, her cheeks burning, she finally greets the waiting crowd with a good morning a steps on her office closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath she sit behind her desk, "What a great start of a day!"

Frowning she thinks about Bigby comment, and what pissed her more was that he was right, she didn't know nothing about him, three centuries and she didn't even know when was is birthday!

But she cared about him, he was a dear friend, hell... her only friend and even though she didn't like to think about it she knew deep down she felt more than she was ready to admit. The dream from last night came rushing through her mind, and she felt instantly hot, unquestionably she felt more than simple friendship towards the big bad wolf.

Putting all her thoughts aside she asked Buffkin to call the first fable waiting.

Around 6.30pm Bigby was ready to leave his office, he had found a packet of Huff'n'Puff forgotten in one of his drawers, that kept him smoking trough the long day of filling report after report. As he as about to leave the phone on his desk rings, with a small curse he goes pick up. "Hello..."

"Sheriff Wolf..." Bigby sighs. "Hmm... Miss White wants to speak with you immediately!" Buffkin informs him.

Gripping the phone hard he finally replies "I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Next chapter Bigby tries to tell Snow how he feels about her but gets the surprise of his life instead! Much smut and fluff and sex!<p>

So I decided to make a few more chapters for this story! Lets me know if u like it in comments!

Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
